<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Vermilion Shadows by Sunsetcastles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105965">Among Vermilion Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetcastles/pseuds/Sunsetcastles'>Sunsetcastles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Humiliation, Multi, Psychological domming, Slow Burn, Threesome, graphic smut, tense relationships, these two have issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetcastles/pseuds/Sunsetcastles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Staring down his thirties, Itachi decided it was time to look for someone to settle down with. For so long he put aside his own happiness for something greater... Then you came along. Ever since, you two have been making each-other happy. Well...almost. You always felt something missing. You felt like there’s some kind of secret world you’ve never been apart of. Especially when you met his younger brother. And as it turns out...There’s a lot of tension between those two they intend for you to settle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fraternal Plottings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gender neutral. This is an AU fic with soft world building... Im making it up as I go. Itachi is late 20s, possibly 30. Sasuke is early 20s. They've had time to make peace with eachother and sort their feelings out...mostly. But theyre both pretty messed up still. This is not incest; there's something else happening here. May write more chapters...May keep as is. Open to feedback.</p><p>Please don't lecture me about prose or grammar; I wrote this on my phone notepad and this was made during a discord chat so... its rough but the bones are there. I will edit when i feel like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You met him at a cafe you hardly ever go to... You forgot your card with the cashier and he chased you down to return it, and the rest is history. Itachi and you have been dating a while, everything is going well. You like him a lot; hes understanding, empathetic and pragmatic. He always spoils you and gets you snacks your craving, spends long nights playing cards and talking, and rubs your neck after a long day. Hes so simple and demure, but you know there’s intensity under his surface. You ache to get to know him more, but he always holds himself back. However, regardless, things between two couldn't be more perfect for the most part.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The sex is even good, its deep and long, but it lacks some spirit and emotional rawness. Sometimes you crave something more animal, more active. When he kisses you, sometimes its feels like light nibs at you. Regardless, you're still satisfied and happy... Until one day you are sitting together after a long walk. You are perched by his side. Some hot tea is clutched in your right hand after a date at your favorite cafe, and your left arm is linked with his. You turn the conversation to sex. A playful tease leaves your lips “You know... You don't always have to be so gentle.” He smiles in a demure way, “I like being subtle.. I guess I don't like being too intense....” he stares off. Your rejected invitation hangs in the air. You sit in silence for a moment. “You know...” he begins to break, “My brother has always been the more intense of us both.” Your ears perk. What is he getting at? Why bring that up? “Hes never really been interested in a partner... until he saw me have one. He always seems to want what I have.” You turn to him, eager and intrigued, and a little stunned to what he seems to be implying. “I've always given him everything. It makes me happy to see him happy, and I always want your satisfaction and happiness too.” His head turns to meet yours, “Would you want to be my gift to him as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>Time stops for a moment.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You sat there, silent. Your throat closed and there was no way you could talk. Sasuke? You felt a heat rise from your chest. You became oddly aware the position of your body; the hairs tickling your face, the tilt of tour ankles on the uneven steps, the coldness of the hot tea in your hand. Your gaze was fixed in your lover’s eyes. Itachi was serious.. you could just tell. His onyx eyes peered into your own, as if searching your thoughts on it. But what were your thoughts? Sasuke? THAT Sasuke? I mean, sure, he was attractive...but you didn't know him. Itachi talked all the time about him, but when you came into his company, his acknowledgment was minimal. Last time you saw him, you went over to pick up Itachi for your date.You walked in on them in the kitchen, talking casually. Sasuke peered at you as the conversation concluded, “Hey, y/n.” Then he turned to his brother, “Id better go; mission tomorrow.” He rose from his seat at the table, giving you a slight nod as he passed you on his way out. His hands rested coolly in his pockets, and he just...walked past you. As if you were a ghost. THAT Sasuke? You furrowed your brow, “I...don't know what to think.......I'm- I'm shocked.” You heard Itachi swallow, and he turned his gaze towards the ground “That is fair.” You looked at his shoes and continued “So......you want me to sleep with your brother?” “In a sense yes...” “In a <em>sense</em>?” You raised your voice, leaning away from your previous intimate wind with him. You felt the coldness of the air touch your left side as you leaned outwards. He continued, looking at the ground. He was searching his thoughts... thinking of a careful and tactful way to explain himself. “You see...I've... I've been selfish to him. Despite my best efforts.... I've been the worst brother. I'm not a good man , y/n. Not to him. Not to anybody really.” “That's not true....” you reply, “And even if it was, what does it have to do with me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose...” he sighed, “There is a use in getting psychological with you.” <em>Here we go...</em> you thought, <em>he always intellectualizes his feelings.</em> You prepared yourself for a speech, but this time it felt different. After all, the contents were the explanation of why he wants you to bend before his brother...naked..."in a sense". He inhaled “I really... Don't deserve love. I don't deserve affection.... I've been a tool for others my whole life...” He exhaled, “And I cannot bring myself to give you any either... As you just said.” He furrowed his brows “I hesitate to explain but... he has no pleasure either because of me. But you? You give me pleasure. Happiness... fulfillment...understanding... All these things I don't deserve.” You could tell he was getting emotional. He unlinked your arms and drew them in on himself, turning his face from you. “I want to share with him what you have given me. He deserves it more. But.. y/n.....” You peered at his dark hair, his ponytail dropping and splitting over his shoulder with his back turned to you. He paused for a long while, keeping you in suspense. You bit your lip, then uttered, “W...what? What is it Itachi?” You heard him gulp and start to breathe heavily “I don't just want to share you with him...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You felt yourself holding your breath inwards, a ball of anxiety building in your stomach. “I want him to..... uh...” for once, you noticed, he struggled to find words for himself. “Tell me Itachi.” You pushed him. You genuinely didn't know what was to be said but now you <em>had</em> to know. “Look at me and tell me.” You uttered lowly. He slowly forced himself to turn to you, his head tilted downwards. He eyes, albeit shyly, crept up millimeter by millimeter to meet your gaze. His face was turning red, and his hands clutched himself tightly. He swallowed, “I want him to have you to...himself..and.....” He made full eyes contact, his dark eyes meeting yours. His even darker pupils were dilated, despite the relatively bright and warm autumn sun. He choked out: “I need to watch him have you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Your jaw dropped. You couldn't help it. Your face felt like it was burning off your skull, practically. “You...You can't mean that?” “I do.” His face was still red in return, but there was freedom in his truth. Where he was once uncertain, that sentence was dripping with resolve. <em>He does</em>... you repeated in your head.<em> Sasuke?</em> “I’m...” You struggled, “have...does...” You shivered “Does he <em>know</em>?” Itachi nodded, resolute. “What!?” You gasped. “We talk about everything, y/n. Even this. You must know our bond is close.” You lips trembled, “Does he even want to do this?” “If he didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation.” “But,” You continued, “He's never even so much as had a conversation with me. How is that possible?” “Ive shown him your pictures, he sees us together, I talk of you fondly...If we're together, he knows of your character and stock. What else is there to explore?” The thought of them, together, plotting... Prying... talking. Their dark, intense gazes fixing on every instagram selfie or joke Twitter post of yours, talking and speaking with each other of your becoming. The thought of Sasuke’s cool stare catching notice of every subtle sweetness you slip Itachi when you two were in his company. The idea that maybe even Itachi has forwarded your most intimate photos for Sasuke's perusing at his pleasure... it was all so overwhelming. You swallowed, “So he wants me... and he wants you to watch him have me.” “Of course. He is my competition in every way. And this time... he will surely win. I'm certain you two are compatible. He is hot headed, more forceful than myself. And he wants to hurt me...and I intend to let him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A silence hung for a moment while you processed what you were hearing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think, y/n? Do you want this as well as I do?” You were still reeling in shock. “I... I don't know.” “Well... I'll leave it to you to think about.” He stood up. Before departing, you saw nothing but his shadowy back in the setting sun. Even with such an awkward fantasy divulged, you could not help recognize his regal stature. “I do hope you come around to the idea....” He said in a warm, low tone. He turned back around slightly to you, giving you a small smile. His soft lips bowed upwards, his cheeks giving a light lift, “I hope you can envision what I can. If you have come to love me, you will have to come to love him as well. And if I have come to love you, he will see your figure and appreciate it...as I do. As I want.” His face and eyes tensed together with desire with his final sentence. He flickered into the autumn air when he departed. What strange words. What strange tone. What strange visions. You sat there, your drink barely depleted. Spare the thought of finishing it, what are you to do about this? You thought about Sasuke, the younger brother of the man you come to admire and maybe even love. Could you come to think of him the same way? You think about the scant times Sasuke had stayed at Itachis house while you were there as well. While he barely acknowledged you, he maintained cool conversation with his brother, yet the charged air betrayed some fervent nature to his low voice as they made conversation. You always got the feeling that you were interrupting something; Itachi would invite you over, and surely enough his brother would be there when you arrived. Sasuke would linger a short while, but always made it a point to depart quickly. He would hardly acknowledge you, but he was short and respectful. Sometimes, though, their conversations would drag when you came over. In those moments, while sitting next to your loving man, you got a good observation of Sasuke Uchiha.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sasuke had a more generally becoming countenance; his heart shaped face was framed by his dark, messy hair. His eyes were deep and burning, like his brothers, but maintained a focus not shared by his sibling; Itachi had a more lofty and wondering gaze. Sasuke had a more rosy complexion that flushed easily. His lips were soft, parting slightly when he breathed and listened intently to his brother. A widows peak revealed itself when he moved his head quickly. He had a thicker build than his brother; while Itachi was muscular, one can tell had he not been a ninja he would be considerably skinny. He was slim around his waist with well-structured arms and shoulders when he got to exercising. When you looked at Sasuke, he looked as someone more prone to build muscle. If he was over-fed, some thin fat would build around him, you imagined. He kept his hands close to him; either to his face or in his pockets. He never betrayed a smile while you were around. When you first met him, his hands were interlocked, covering his mouth. He gave a thorough look-over before saying “Hello.” When he left, he stopped to meet you as he passed and quietly warned “Take care of my brother.” He didn't even look at you. It was probably as close to a threat as he could get without upsetting Itachi. <em>That</em> was the Sasuke you knew; no hint of admiration or lust. He did not stare at you. If he did stare, you definitely weren't looking. He did not linger, he did not flirt. At worst, he was indifferent. At best, he said “Good to see you again.” in a plain tone. His handsomeness was offset by his generally neutral demeanor. On occasion, Itachi's comment would stir a slight pout of his lower lip or a disbelieving grunt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The idea that he could be passionate and lusty was inconceivable. <em>But...Then again, Itachi was similar when I met him, albeit slightly more inviting</em>. Its true; Itachi started out on cold relations, even if <em>he</em> was the one who pursued <em>you</em>. Even now, there was a layer of anonymity to even his warmest actions. This entire invitation was even further confrontation to the fact you did not know him as well as you thought you did. Your mind swam...<em>Is this going to be more complicated than i think? Heh.. of course it would.</em> Then your mind drifted to sex..... What would it be like? Itachi would ride you breathless. He would bob and thrust and sway dutifully, imploring you to grab his hips and set the pace. Sweat would collect and pour down his temples, gluing stray silky hairs to his face as he pumped away. He loved getting close to your face, his warm breath would waft over you cheeks. His lips would rest anywhere, with his mouth half open for groaning. His bedroom talk was almost a whisper...”Moan for me more....This feels good to you doesn't it?....Take all of me, I want you to feel it...” Perhaps your favorite part was his climax; it was almost a beg... “Please.... please.... please...” he would say to himself, in pursuit of the fruits of his own pleasure. His tense face betrayed the beginning of the end; his mouth held rigidly open as his eyes forced shut. He would let out a breathy, choked moan. His face would relax as he released, his glazed eyes meeting yours as he gushed into you. His patterned moans would reverb until they became thirsty breaths. He would kiss you softly and remain inside you for sometime, stroking your hair with his thumb. You thought about what it would be like to have him just <em>watch</em>... Would he beg even more? Would he still climax that intensely? What would he say to you? Even more importantly ...would it even feel good to see him that way?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Your mind tried to imagine him like that...sitting intently and watching you, his warm skin flushed and his eyes fixed. You were imagining his face in the midst of pleasure, and, presumably, pain. Pain from watching you get your desires filled from someone else. You then imagined the <em>pleasure</em> from that pain he felt. You admit, you felt a warmth in your loins from the idea of giving him this experience for him to enjoy. Your mind also directed itself towards Sasuke during the act...You tried to imagine his face and demeanor in the throws of pleasure, but you found it scant to imagine. But...you had to admit to yourself the idea of undressing him, physically and mentally, and seeing his reported passion unfold itself while he used your body was...<em>exciting</em> to you. Your whole body felt warm, and your insides felt as if they were glittering. You felt embarrassed at yourself. <em>Maybe the fact I'm not totally disgusted with myself is...a sign</em>. You stood up, resolute now with your epiphany. Later that night you sent a simple text to Itachi: “I’m down.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fateful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You decided on a Friday evening. Sasuke was in town after a long mission, Itachi informed you, and he would be ready and willing. When the night finally came you found yourself unable to eat in the preceding hours. You were nervous... it felt like your first time all over again. Though you fancied yourself experienced, this felt almost virginal. What you were about to engage in was *dirty*; it was an *insult*. And Itachi had meant it like that... he wanted to be punished, even if you disagreed. Itachi led you to his room, and he sat you down on the bed. The room was dark, but a red glow from some back wall LEDs bathed the room. It felt both scary and warm, just like looking into his sharingan. The red glow cloaked over your skin and clothes; it was hard not to feel like a different person. “Are you nervous?” He asked. “Of *course*.” “I can tell...you’re shaking. That's good...he’ll like that.” And just like that, your pelvic floor started to ache. Your body had been filled with too many butterflies to take notice, but your insides had been tingling since you were led to the bedroom. A part of you wanted to ask what you were in for, but a more dominant part of you wanted to just be along for the ride. Itachi began to kiss you, first shyly, then he slowly upped the intensity. His soft lips pressed against yours eagerly. He was approaching this situation with with an uncharacteristic fiery undertow, you noticed.</p>
<p> He was all too ready to get you up to the bedroom when you arrived. You noticed his excitement peaking in his pants as he greeted you warmly at the door. “Wheres Sasuke?” You asked him as he led you into the bedroom. “Not to worry, hell come in when he wants.” He replied...almost playfully. You continued your kissing, his hands groping at your body’s curves. Itachi’s tongue slid into your mouth, and you took it lovingly. Your tongues twirled together as one of his hands began the work of unbuttoning your pants. You removed your top for him, your chest now exposed. He pulled your pants down and out from around your ankles. He took a minute to look at you. “You’re beautiful...” he said, “I'm hardly deserving” </p>
<p>This was a prompt, and you knew it. Something almost demonic possessed you, maybe it was the red glow of the room, but without thinking, you smirked and teased “Of course you don’t....That's why your brothers here.” He smirked back, almost proud that you slipped into your role with such ease and grace. You felt so *turned on* by what you were doing to him. “For now,” you continued with your taunt, “Your job is to just get me ready for him...Can you handle that?” Your face leaned near his, your hand guiding his towards your loins. “Of course, I'm here to serve.” He replied dutifully. </p>
<p>You continued to kiss, your tongues sliding across one another as he rubbed you. He dropped his mouth towards your neck and began passionately kissing your nape. The smell of his hair and head entered your head; he smelled sweet and bitter at the same time. He had the smell of cocoa, rain and smoke underneath a wash of clove shampoo. You sighed... this felt so good as he focused on you. And it hasn’t t even started...yet it feels so different...why? Scarcely did you have time to wonder before Itachi pulled away to peel off his shirt. He feverishly kissed you again while angling to unzip his pants. You grabbed his hand, “No. Let me do it.” You needed to establish that you were in charge, and he only moved at your pleasure. There was a hierarchy...and Itachi was at the bottom. He nodded, his body was practically radiating with a hotness. You slid off the bed and dropped to your knees. He looked confused for a moment before you said “Lets see if you’re even fit to watch...” he bit his lip, “Of course...please...” you unzipped and peeled both his pants and briefs down past his member. It stood erect, nested within his pants and underwear. It was around 6 inches, if you had to guess, with a comfortable amount of girth. It stood straight, with light veining  scattered around the shaft. You looked up at him, “Is that all?” He nodded his head eagerly, trying to act ashamed, but his excitement was just under the surface. He’s loving this...</p>
<p>“Please tell me Sasuke has more than this..” He gulped and sighed, “He’s told me so, I promise.” You smiled, your tongue lightly licking your bottom lip, “Good. Because as it stands....I wouldn’t even put you in my mouth” I'm too good at this... As if almost reading your mind, he smirked down at you, uttering breathlessly, “You’re much too talented at this y/n....I feel as if you’ve done this before.” You chuffed, “No,” you broke character for a moment, “Turns out Im just a slut.” You both chuckled for a moment, releasing some of the built tension in the room. You peeled the rest of his clothes off and left them on the floor. You rose up to kiss him, desperately wanting to amp up the tension again. You wanted things to be perfect when Sasuke came in. You pushed him down into the bed. You sat on top of Itachi, rubbing his chest and neck. “Start getting me ready...” you demanded. </p>
<p>His gaze turned empty, as if he was a robot. His hand guided along your thigh and into your loins, where he began playing with you. “You’re wet...” he said, biting his lip. “I think I’ll need to be, yes?” “Of course...I want you as ready as you can be for Sasuke.” Itachi brought up his fingers into his mouth. He seemed to suck on them for second, tasting you. Then he pulled them out; they were slick and shiny with his saliva. He then dropped his hand once more, this time teasing your hole. “Will he like it?” You asked, your breath hot and body being washed with warmth. He slid his fingers into you, replying: “Of course; again, my dear brother always wants whats mine. And he likes a tight opening ripe for taking.” His hand pumped more as he looked into your eyes, his soul practically gone in excitement and rapture. He focused in on you, not saying anything as his fingers worked you over. In and out in and out, bending and curling appropriately. You became overwhelmed with listless with pleasure..you began to moan. Your head tilted back as your thighs spread wider over him to invite a deeper pump of his fingers. </p>
<p>“Im not going to play with myself...not yet.” He said. You hadn’t realized that up until now, you scarcely even stroked him. Did he like it that way? you wondered, though your head was swimming with pure excitement and flush. You tilted your head down, “Good....Cant have you climaxing before I do.” You bit your lip, and pulled his hand out from under you, “Its time to use your mouth Itachi, get me nice and wet for your brother.” He smiled, nodding intently and ready to follow orders. </p>
<p>You dropped from being on top, and rolled on your back. He slid from the bed to the floor, then turned to you and pulled you down. You spread your legs for his head, eager to have him lick and suck on you until Sasuke came in. You grabbed a hold of the back of his head and pressed it towards you in invitation. He began licking your hole viciously, while also busying his hands on you. You moaned, your floor throbbing with excitement. </p>
<p>He looked up at you intently, and you felt breath from his nose tickle your skin. His head bobbed up and down to the sound of your groaning. You pulled his head in closer, sighing, “Get it nice and wet.” He pulled out his hair from a ponytail so he can give you more of his hair to grab, and you obliged. You made fists with his silky onyx hair in your grasp. You got lost intently in his eyes...He knew your body. He used it sharingan more than once to get to know it intimately. You threw your head back in pleasure, closing your eyes and almost losing yourself in the pleasure his hands and mouth brought. Then, you heard the door creak open.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve gotten them ready... Good.” The familiar and nonchalant voice filled the room. You tensed in anticipation, scared to tilt your head up and see Him standing on the other side of the room. His voice continued, “I hope you haven’t messed with y/o too much. After all, Itachi, I still want to have my fun.” “No Sasuke...I was just getting them ready for you.” you heard Sasuke huff, “Good.” </p>
<p>You craned your neck upward to look from your back. You peered past your body and Itachi’s head, who also turned to view Sasuke. You saw Sasuke standing there, his naked skin bathed in the red wash of the room. His bareness in its totality obstructed only by a crunched shirt dropped just between his legs, held in place by his left fist. He was an imposing figure indeed. Your eyes traveled upwards from his loins, fearing to meet his eyes but also excited at the prospect. You noticed his bare, muscular chest rose and fell slowly in the low glow of the room. His full lips were held closed and soft breaths pushed through his nose. Then your eyes rose to meet his; he stared not at you, but into you. His face was held almost expressionless, yet he tilted his head back, allowing you to take his figure in. You suddenly realized how exposed you felt now...Your legs were open, you remained on your back, and your chest was bowed outwards as you rose slightly to support your head’s croon. Instinctively, you gingerly closed your legs to maintain maybe a shred of dignity. You felt a little too vulnerable when he fixed himself on you.</p>
<p>You found yourself wondering if you should move more or stay still now. He said he wanted to he fun with you, but in what way? You felt a shiver, opening your mouth to say something, but his mouth opened ever faster. “Sit up.” He commanded, hardly breaking his cool demeanor. Yet, his now pressed lips and tightening grip on his shirt betrayed a growing fierceness just beneath the surface. Your insides got mushier. You began to become shy. Or was it...shrinking confidence? Anticipation, certainly, also overtook you. You sat yourself up, your groin wet with spit and excitement. The air and his gaze made you shiver. Goosebumps rose across your body, yet your face was hot and your nipples were hardening. “Look as embarrassed as you want, you’re still going to take me.” Sasuke released the cloth covering himself, and you shook even more at the reveal. Itachi promised you something bigger and better, and this was not a disappointment. His manhood hung between his legs almost lazily, as it appeared too heavy to fully stand. Whatever endowments their lineage imbued, Sasuke must have greedily taken all of it. </p>
<p>You never fancied yourself obsessed with size; to be frank you never even cared that much. But you had to admit the novelty of it had you completely overcome. You inhaled slowly, mentally preparing yourself. It had to be about 9 inches, maybe even more, with considerable girth. He must have sensed your surprise and gave a small smile, shifting his now almost boastful gaze to his brother. Itachi nodded and moved himself to sit beside you, holding himself in excitement. Sasuke approached with purpose. You flushed completely. A part of you didn't know what to do it anymore...But you had agreed to this. You had allowed yourself into this space, with these men. There was no backing out. You were in too deep and, maybe.......you wanted it that way. It was time to put out. And you, ever the person of your word, tilted your head to see his pretty face again. He took you by the back of your head, and hunched to press his lips to yours. Your lips opened and lapped with his, and you found yourself thrown into a passionate, focused kiss. Your eyes closed, you tasted him when his tongue forced into your mouth. It tasted clean, fresh... slightly perfumed. His smell entered your airways and filled your head as well... he had the same familiar smell of smoke, with a sweetened bergamot musk. </p>
<p>He tilted his neck towards Itachis direction, and pulled your angle along. You saw Itachis face as he took the image in, painted with pure desire as he held his mouth open. He looked like he wanted to talk, but he was simply too stunned to. You looked down to see him holding his member is his hands, lightly stroking. You couldnt help but be turned on by the site of his clear passion. Sasuke drew your tongue out of your mouth into the air, swirling it with his in Itachi’s plain view. He kissed you firmly once more, intent on it being the final kiss for now.  He raised himself again, his shaft now hanging in front of your face. You noticed its vein, and the precum collecting on the end of his velveteen tip. This felt wrong...you hesitated for a moment. “Go ahead, please.” You heard Itachi urge on your side. “Please...” he says... that begging always gets me. Looking up, you see Sasuke glaring at you from above, impatient. You took the command and wrapped one hand around the base, then lifted his hardened mass with the other. This was indeed a job for two hands. “Wow....” You muttered, practically mesmerized. You started to play with it, fascinated. You rubbed your thumb lightly over his split, spreading the liquid around the top. You pumped your hand lightly, and looked up at Sasuke, as if wanting cues or some approval...some acknowledgment. </p>
<p>You bit your lip at him, and he continued to cast his glare down at you. But you were starting to get to him with just your teasing; his bottom lip began to pucker and his brows furrowed slightly. His grimace was one of intense yearning. His breath became more heavy and slow. This turned you on more. You dropped your head and give his cock a light lick at first. He was clean, but a slight salty taste stung your tongue. You then took his tip into your mouth, rubbing your sopping tongue up and down the belly of his end. Your eyes still looked up at him, your own ends heavy with lust. He took your face in his hands as you busied yourself with him. Slowly, you inched your mouth down the shaft. You felt your lips stretch as you struggled to keep your teeth out of the way. Sasuke began thrusting, pulling your head closer and closer towards towards his base with each head bob....yet it was still so far. </p>
<p>You felt your limit at the back of your throat, and your esophagus twitched closed in autonomic response. You jerked back in a cough, but kept him inside you. “Itachi...they can't deep throat? You have not prepared them at all.” He looked over at his brother, his glare menacing and dissatisfied, yet feverish. You were sad you disappointed Sasuke...and Itachi... but mostly Sasuke. After all, it was about his pleasure right?</p>
<p>Eager to make it right, you forced each pump more aggressively. Your tongue worked overtime at his tip. You licked and sucked dutifully, not caring to look over at Itachi at all. Sasuke seemed to accept this apology, his pushing set to match your pace as he peered down at you with hard, intense beaded eyes. This continued for some time, from the bobbing of your head you heard the further labored moans of Itachi to your side, with fleshing strokes patterning the air.  “They’re so eager to please, aren't they?” Itachi groaned, “I hope they're making you happy.” Sasuke huffed, “Heh.. They're not half bad. Its too bad you waste their potential” “I know,...I'm..” Itachi was interrupted when Sasuke pulled himself out abruptly, leaving a tendril of spit from his head to your mouth. The saliva strain broke, leaving itself dripping from your mouth and his cock. Your lips felt stretched and tired, and a numbness was overtaking them from your labors. “I'm sorry Sasuke....This is just....A big task for me.” You stared at his member with hypnotic admiration. “No matter. Lay down, y/n.” With his voice getting rougher with you, you did as you were bid, falling to your back. Itachi came into view again beside you, his body turned enough to continue his pleasured viewing.</p>
<p> His dick laid hard in his hands, steadily stroking it in anticipation. Sasuke took your thighs in his hands and started to push them back towards you, lifting them near your head. You took your legs in your own hands and held them as instructed. Now I'm completely exposed... you thought, He can see everything....I hope he likes it. You searched Sasukes face yet again for approval, but he was forcing his face to remain focused and resolute. Undaunted, you wanted him to break. How? That demon possessed you again; you turn your flushed face to Itachi and bit your lip devilishly, “This is the most fun Ive ever had...And he hasn't even started. His cock...its so big...” Itachi pouted with pleasure, letting an even heavier sigh escape his lips, “I know..” he resigned. You looked up at Sasuke again, who had just now also turned his attention back to you. He held his shaft in his hands, proud and gloating. Good...He was beginning to loosen up to you. He was even threatening another haughty grin. You stared and admired each other’s desire for punishing. With a free hand, he began the work of sticking his fingers into you. He pumped two strong fingers in, darting his looks between you and his compromised brother. His fingers roughly darted in and out, reaching the front of your loins...building your tension where you wanted it most. </p>
<p>You felt more wetness leave your body. It felt good...and it was stretching you out, but you wanted more. Even still, you wanted Sasuke to break. Yet another desperate sigh escaped your lips. “Please..” you implored, trying to urge him further, “I want you to show me how a real Uchiha man does it. Ive never had that before.” Sasuke’s hunger grew; his breath increased even more as a he stood there pumping his fingers in and out of you, his eyes burning as he looked at your pleasure. His cock was stiffening even more as it rested in his other hand. “Itachi is too pathetic...please...” you pleaded again. He bit his smiling lip and forced his breath through his nose, now putting his entire arm to work. “Look at them, Sasuke.... Please....they look so ready,” Itachi chimed in, breathless and desperate, “Fuck y/n....Sasuke,........Fuck them.” That had done it. “Shut up, Itachi. Just the fuck up.” He groaned, his sexual frustration at complete saturation. With a scrunched face and grinding teeth, burning with a desire to be dominant, Sasuke pulled his fingers out of you. He laid his throbbing shaft on your opening, as if assessing the obvious size difference. </p>
<p>He started to rub his head around your hole, guiding and sliding it around the opening. He dragged his lower lip tightly across his upper teeth, drinking in the realization that he would have to tear you open. “I want it..” you groaned at him as he stared into you. “How bad?” He interrogated through clenched teeth, practically staring you down into the mattress. “More than I ever wanted anything.” You sighed back. Your parts twitched....you were telling the truth. He was so.....Full of unexpressed passion that you had never took notice to. This was the passion you had been so desperately craving. With this realization, you became even more desperate to have him inside you. You wanted him to fuck you, use you, ruin you. You gushed even more, hoping he would notice.</p>
<p>Sasuke liked this answer, and began the push his burgeoning head into your opening. It was quite the task, as what wetness you had from Itachi's givings had long since dried. Sasuke, noticing this, spit onto his tip. He rubbed it once more around the perimeter, and began sinking in. You felt the beginnings of a stretch coming on. You grabbed his member with both hands, hungry to take him in. You were done with waiting, and assisted him as he sunk himself into you with heavy resistance. You bit your lip as you felt his throbbing cock meet the heat inside you.</p>
<p>You knew this was going to hurt a little bit, but that was part of the fun. You stared at his girth disappearing inside you, inch by inch. “I know I can take all of it...” you forced out in pleasure, but you were wincing in pain a little bit. He pressed his hands on the back of your thighs, his face scrunched in fascination at the sight, “I would expect as much.” He forced out. Itachi angled to get a better view of deep penetration you were receiving, thirsting to see the transgression towards him outright, still pleasuring himself and feeling on his tip. You felt Sasuke stretching your insides; you felt him hitting every wall you had while the opening burned from the pain of stretching you....But pain always quickly gave way to pleasure. Something told you that the once he’d be done using you, you will never be satisfied again. You felt yourself getting more and more brain-dead as he pushed on. Your head was swimming, and all you could think about was Sasuke getting his way with you. Before you knew it, all but one inch was parked in you. You felt immobilized with such a thing inside you; you wanted him to start immediately. You knew your hole was stretched and probably a bit swollen. Sasuke stared a moment at how much he sank into you, analyzing that you would probably need some help if it was not going to just be purely painful. </p>
<p>He looked down at Itachi, whose face could only be described as reveling in his defeat. Sasuke took a hand off your thigh and snatched his cuckolded brother by his dark hair, forcing his face closer. Itachi, as a result, sunk off the bed to his brother’s side. “Itachi....Do you see?” He growled, scrunching his brow and grimacing, “This,” he twitched himself inside of you, “This is a something that you will never have. Look at how they struggled to take me...I'm about to ruin them forever. You will never satisfy them anymore, do you hear me?” He jerked Itachi's head firmly. “Yes Sasuke...yes... Yes I...I...hear you.” He muttered through quickened breath, staring at your union. You noticed he stopped stroking himself... Presumably in an effort to stop himself from climaxing. Sasuke gritted his teeth, “You will never be able to take that from me. Now spit on it.” Sasuke pulled his shaft out about two thirds outward. Itachi obliged. His hot, overcome face hovered over his brothers cock. He welled some spit in his soft mouth, before forcing it out. The thick liquid dropped over Sasuke shaft and travelled downwards. “Heh....Were gonna need a lot more than that.” Sasuke growled again in a low tone, “Don’t tell me thats all you have. I said....spit.” He jerked his head again, this time more authoritatively. Itachi, again, feverishly obliged Sasuke’s wishes. </p>
<p>He silently worked his cheek and throat muscles for a few seconds...Then dropped a huge, frothing blob down again on his brother’s member. “There you go. There’s the brother I know, always overachieving.” He taunted darkly. He then shoved Itachi's face to the side. Itachi’s head bounced off the bed, his hair permanently mussed where Sasuke had grabbed him. He stared up at you, empty, yet desperate. You wanted to help him...But you also saw how desperately he wanted Sasuke to bury himself in you. You had never seen Itachi's face so soaked in drunken ecstasy.  “Make him cum, please...My dearest,” He choked, wetting his lips.</p>
<p>The air hung thick with tension as you gazed into your lovers’s eyes. You knew you had to fulfill his request...to make him happy, to make Sasuke happy...to make you happy. You gulped, “Of course, Itachi.” And with that, Sasuke's newly lubricated cock slid out of you, leaving just the tip in. He spread his brother’s spit around the full shaft. You quivered a little bit...it was about to begin. You felt your legs, still held upward near your head, strain in nervousness. Your hamstrings tingled. </p>
<p>Sasuke returned both hands to your thighs. Locking eyes with you once more, you felt him shove his fattened, hard cock into you again. A heavy sigh escaped through his teeth as the descent began. He began sliding himself in and out of you...His girth rubbed against your front walls in such a way that your insides lit up. Within only a few strokes, you felt yourself losing control. Pleasure welled within your body with each pump, even if Sasuke was still trying to find his pace. You felt yourself holding your breath, focused solely on the pleasure and challenge of it. The tension in you was building, and in place of an exhale, a loud moan escaped your throat instead. He began now to pump more steadily, his head now turned down to focus in more on his work. His breathing was heavy and low. </p>
<p>You saw Itachi raise himself. He stood now beside his brother, one leg sat bent on the bed for support. He had his cock held between two fingers and his thumb, stroking and teasing the underside of his tip fervently. His other hand sat over his balls, holding his base lightly. He was taking in the sight, but the initial drunken shock of the experience was beginning to subsume. He focused in on Sasuke’s pumping, his eyes hungry to see every twitch and inch. Sasuke’s work in you was subsuming him, and his focus was not without notice. “That’s it....” Itachi groaned, “Do them just like that... please.”  Itachi's head tilted, peering into your defilement even more. “Don't you like it, y/n?” He continued as you moaned, “Do you like Sasuke's cock in you?” He gave his dick a longer, indulgent pull. “Y..Yes..I do. I wanted it so much...” You sputtered back, still internally wreathing from the pushings you were receiving. “That’s what I thought..Its so much better than mine...I know.” Sasuke seemed to want to show him what it meant to be “better”. Upon hearing Itachi's lamentations, he readjusted his legs to get more support. You felt him slide out slowly, then he rammed himself back in. You felt a shock wave beginning at the roof of your insides and yelped. </p>
<p>The ramming did not stop; he forcefully picked up momentum and continued to slam into you brutally. You felt yourself gush even more, your senses almost completely overwhelmed in pleasure within your hole. Your yelping moans only encouraged him. You threw yourself back, shaking, wreathing and shivering. You even wanted to jump up. Only..you were totally compromised. You couldn't do anything but take it all. The thought of your body being handled this carelessly only made you more excited. His thrusts remained purposeful, full, and angry. You were getting fucked. You looked up at Sasuke, was starting to heat up. Sweat dewed his slightly puffed face. His mouth was holding open for heaving breaths to escape. His chest rose and fell quickly, and with each slam, you saw the muscular flesh of his body slightly jiggle. The sight of him like this made you feel dumb for not wanting this sooner. “Sasuke, it feels so good..” You encouraged, “Itachi....Look at him. Why... why can’t you...hnn..” A particularly beautifully angled stroke interrupted your sentence. Your body flushed with warmth at the thrust. “...Fuck you like this?” Itachi finished, huffing, still greedily rubbing on himself. </p>
<p>His body beginning to dew as well, “My cock is much too small...You deserve my brother’s cock.” Sasuke smiled darkly at the comment, slamming you in the angle that got you so worked up. You were losing yourself in his cock sliding in and out. “Don't give it up yet, y/n, were just getting started,” You heard Sasuke say while your head was thrown back in pleasure. His confident voice filled your head, making your insides invite him even more. Hes talking to me... You thought. You looked up to see him grinning in pleasure, your eyes met for a split second before he tilted his own head back to the feeling of being inside you. He closed his eyes, just for a moment. Itachi then took this as an opportunity to grab at your thigh, pulling you apart more for his thirsty gaze, “You look really cute with Sasukes huge cock in you. I told you, you’d love it...” He bit his lip and mulled on it. His once silken hair lay messed upon his head. Now pausing, Sasuke grabbed his brothers wrist and shoved it off of you. “Youre talking to much Itachi. Don't fucking touch them; you only watch,” He warned sternly. He gave his brother a threatening glare before shoving him back onto the bed. Itachi now lay beside you. Sasuke resumed his fucking as you made eye contact with Itachi. He loved to see your face drenched in delight. You, in return, loved seeing the same thing in him. You both groaned and sighed at the situation. </p>
<p>“He’s really fucking me...” You murmured restlessly. “I know youre loving it,” He said, “I will never have you again.” There was both pain and excitement in that sentence, you realized. It left his mouth hoarsely and in mourning. And it was so sexy.; seeing him like this...helpless, vulnerable, and drunk with desire.  It made you dizzy. You inhaled for a moment, looking down at your new lover who was pumping away at you. “Dont be sad..Itachi...” You stretched your legs a little to increase your pleasure, satisfied at the sight of his sadness, “You can watch sometimes from now on...Cant he Sasuke?” You smirked, fully immersed in your newfound greed. “If hes lucky...” Sasuke replied aggressively, sinking slowly into you for final time in this position. He took his hands off your thighs and prompted you to lower them. He threw himself onto you, his cock throbbing inside. Sasuke kissed you again, his hot breath and face meeting yours, prone. His lips were wet with sweat, but you invited them. Your tongue met his with haste, and your lips again lapped with one another in loud, hungry kissing. You closed your eyes and savored it. Your head was swimming with his smoked scent and the salt of his sweat. You heard Itachi choke out a light whimper as you threw your arms and legs around his brother. You felt Sasukes cock twitch and move in you as his pressed his body closer. He pulled his mouth away. </p>
<p>Your eyes met, both of your gazes empty...and also yet full, washed in the red light. His brows furrowed, holding his mouth loosely. His messy dark hair was matted to frame his face. He then turned to his brother in a grimacing haze, shoving himself in you even further. “Itachi....brother...Y/n’s ass belongs to me now.” He said in a lowly growl. You could tell that while he was beginning to soften to you, he still had a lot of rage to spell out in your body. Itachi cooed back completely breathless, “Youre foolish, even still....You could always have them when you wanted, little brother. Whats mine will always be yours.” He seemed almost on the verge of tears, his words squeezing dryly from his throat as he aggressively jerked his member. Sasuke turned to you, “Lets help him out.” He taunted. He snatched your cheeks in sure grip, puckering your lips out. He pulled his face directly above your own, pooling a prodigious amount of saliva in his mouth before spitting it directly into your mouth. Without swallowing, you allowed a moment to well some saliva of your own to mix with his. You then coyly turned to Itachi, who had slowed his stroke to a stop. He sat there, low and vulnerable, breathless and waiting. Sasuke lifted himself enough so you could drop yourself to Itachi’s swollen, chaffed cock. </p>
<p>Your mouth, now heavy with you and Sasuke’s spit, pressed very gently to Itachi's tip, letting the glob drop and slobber down his cock. You looked at him meekly as you did it, as if you were taking some great risk. He lay transfixed for a moment. You then returned to Sasukes company, giving him a light, subservient kiss, “Thank you...he just looked so sad. Not like you...” You kissed lightly with admiration again. You felt his cock twitch inside you, betraying his interest, “You're strong.” Sasuke looked down on you with a forced pout; “Enough of him. Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” As you turned, you saw Itachi begin to make use of the lubrication so graciously provided. He began ardent thrusts within his own grip, watching Sasuke slide himself out to readjust. You now sat doggy style. You were no stranger to what was expected of you; you arched your back and stared back at Sasuke. He turned your backside closer to Itachi’s view as he stroked himself. Sasuke sneered at Itachi as he slid his cock back in you after a hardy spit, beginning his pumping again. He grabbed your hips tightly as he rhythmically swung himself into you. You looked ahead, clenching your jaw in pleasure. Moans escaped through your teeth as the front of your insides were being rubbed. You felt it again... that tension; this time it was more intense somehow. </p>
<p>“How does it feel, y/n?” He asked, though it was clear he just wanted Itachi to hear the satisfaction. “It feels amazing...hnn... I may cum soon.” “Hehe...You may cum soon?” He taunted back with an uncharacteristic warmth, almost reassuring, “Not yet. I’m still having fun.” He then began pumping you more quickly. You couldn’t take it...the tension was building too easily. How was he doing this so easy? You dropped your mouth and let your pleasures escape your chest in full. Your insides gushed with wetness. You turned back to the surprise of red eyes glowing downward at your opening. So that's how.... you thought, as pleasures waved throughout your body. “I cant believe Ive been letting the wrong Uchiha fuck me this whole time...” You gasped. Sasukes red eyes looked up at you, “You will make it up to me.” He said through an aggressive grin. As you were getting bred, you were privy to their banter between your cries: Itachi looked at his brother’s burgeoning prowess. “I don’t ever want to fuck them again...Sasuke, you’ll surely ruin their tastes for me. I cant...hnn..” He titled his head back, squirming at the passion welling from his loins with each stroke, “Ive been humiliated..,” Itachi reveled, “How...can I..” He hissed at himself, stumbling through his composure in pure ecstasy as he pumped himself, “How can I fuck them when I know theyre going to think about you? My impulsive, foolish brother?” </p>
<p>“Its because Im impulsive that I fuck better,” Sasuke scowled back between heavy breaths. “And this cock? Either you have it, or you don't. And you don't...” He gave a hardy thrust, slamming into you once more...”Pathetic.” Itachi gulped and shivered, looking lowly at himself. The word pathetic rang in your ears as your insides pressed, sending a cold shiver down your otherwise heated body as he pumped away at you. You gasped between moans. The pressure was building inside you...You didnt know if you could take it much longer. Sasuke pulled you upwards quickly, your back slamming against his belly. His hips hit your buttocks, creating a crisp and sharp slap with each thrust. You felt the slipping of your wet skin against each other as his cock slid inside and out. Your skin jiggled helplessly, unrestrained, as he increased his speed and passion. This position hit you nice and deep, and you felt the pressure in your front building even more as he slapped you on his lap. “Please...Don’t stop...Sasuke...” You finally wailed. Sasuke chuckled, “You like that y/n?” He pulled a hand up to your cheeks and pressed them between his fingers and thumb, turning your head towards Itachi. “Tell him how much you like this Uchiha dick.” Itachi sat huffing in anticipation, darting his gaze between Sasuke’s work and your impassioned face, his own face and body washed with helplessness. </p>
<p>“I love this Uchiha dick.” You whined back. “Yeah?” He grunted back, “Tell him louder.” “Itachi...hnn” you moaned loudly at Itachi, “I love Sasuke Uchiha’s cock.” Itachi pouted and moaned at those words, sinking his hips into the mattress in a fit. He furrowed his sweaty brow and pressed his lips together tightly, trying to restrain both pain and pleasure. You felt it coming on...the pressure inside your front was building. “That’s right...” he grunted, pressing his face into the back of your neck. His hair, wet from sweat, tickled your shoulders as as bounced you on his member. “Say it again.” He growled again, breathless, returning his hand to your hips to fuck harder. “Itachi....I...Love...Sasuke’s cock.” Your moaning was getting more intense, you felt your insides tightening. “Again.” He yelled through gritted teeth. Itachis now rhythmic sobs rang helpless in your ears as Sasuke’s shaft ran through you. “Sasuke...Sasuke..I...” You felt it coming; you were about to burst. The tickling pressure you felt building was blending together in one steady stream of ecstasy as your insides were rubbed and rammed. You were in the throws of his pleasure as he fucked you. “I love your cock..”You continued, “Please...” The pleasure rang loud in your belly and even louder in your head. All you could think about was getting there. “Im gonna cum, Sasuke...I-“ </p>
<p>Your insides tightened as his shaft belted inside you. “I love your...co...” Breaths sat frozen in your throat, “Im gonna cum, Im gonna....Sasuke...Im...” Sasukes pumping continued steady, “Cum for me, y/n...Cum for me.” He whispered intently. You finally forced yourself as the tension made an almost electric knot in your insides, “I'm about to cum...Please Im about..to cum...Sas-“ Then it hit you. All the tensions you felt in your insides released in one. Your guts heaved with a mighty push. “-uke....” His name wrung out of you as a choked sigh, your insides pulsating around his member. His dick still filled you as your pelvic floor spasmed in complete nirvana. Your moans climbed as he still kept pumping away despite your wreathing. Your stomach and legs spasmed underneath you. Your moans became practically shouts. “Does that feel good?” He implored as your body lost control. “I feel everything...” He sighed, his hips rocking still steady and his head pressed against your neck. Your spasms lit up your whole body as your head swam in complete release. The undertows of pleasure still remained, tickling your front as his lapping continued. You fell over back on your hands as the feeling of orgasm consumed you. Sweat cooled your body and your cries became waves of sighs. You dropped to your elbows in pleasure. You nearly went blind from the release. </p>
<p>“Amazing...” You heard Itachi moan through the haze. “They’ve never reacted like that with me.” Sasuke slowed his pace, putting one leg in front to garter more support. This time your head became buried in the blankets. He heaved himself over you and began another round of heavy pushing. His hands held firm to your hips in hunger. You felt the well of pleasure again refilling inside you; normally you would have needed a break but this felt too good. Itachi lowered himself to you, cock in hand. “Kiss me...” he begged. You did as he asked, meeting his lips in a post-fever glow. He kissed you sweetly, tasting your ecstasy. “Thats about as many liberties as youre allowed to take.” Sasuke grunted from behind. His pumps were getting even more hungry and animal...You could tell he wanted to cum too. Readjusting slightly, his strokes began to hit you deep and low. You felt your pressures building again, though a second orgasm was probably not an option...you were so physiologically spent from the first. You spread your hips regardless, as you still felt so good. There was a joy in his thirst to fill you up. “Are you gonna cum?” You asked meekly between kisses to Itachi. You turned your head to view Sasuke, his hips slamming into you. You wanted him to, desperately. He grunted through his nose, his once tightly held mouth opening now just slightly as arousal overtook his body. </p>
<p>He threw his head back as his thrusting continued, as if his whole body and soul were searching for his release with every thrust. Your insides, now relaxed from release, now tightened for him to increase the sensation. “Keep doing that...” He said in a hungry hiss. Itachi fell behind and began again taking the view. Sasuke's thrusts increased in intensity yet again, “Keep going brother...” He encouraged in a breathy voice, “You're almost there.” You began to moan again for him, “Please Sasuke...Please cum in me. I only want you to cum in from now on.” You yearned for his release inside you. Itachi, also now hitting his fever-pitch of satisfaction, parked his head on your backside...Looking downward at his brothers member slapping into you with thirst. “Come on now Sasuke...Cum in them..please..” His voice shook in a low tone, “...Please...”. a grimace painted Sasuke’s face as his pumping became disorganized and rough in the pursuit of pleasure. “I'm...Agh...” His voice gagged, “I’m...gonna cum...” A split few seconds of silence filled the room save for the wet thrusting of his heavy loins, “I— Ah..” A particularly absolute slam hit against you, making your hole scream with pleasure. A loud groan left from his belly and through his mouth. You felt his cock twitch inside you as warm cum filled you up and gushed around the perimeter. </p>
<p>“Thank you.. Sasuke..Thank you for cumming for me..” You said in a whimper. He breathed and grunted in pleasure, as if trying to quiet it his moans in a a bid to keep some control over himself. But his spasming body betrayed him; his member lay heavy and spurting inside of you and his hips still rocked in the throws of excitement. He looked at you with a fulfilled, hazy gaze that burned in your head. “Yes...Sasuke that's it...Fill them up.” Itachi's own thrill was mounting. “I can...I can see it coming out around your...” He was losing what little control he had around himself. Sasuke's cock still throbbed in you, filling you up with liquid warmth as it spasmed. He took his hands and spread you so that both he and Itachi could admire. Sasuke, still in the throws of his orgasm, hungrily whispered, “You like that Itachi? They loved it...” Itachi held his breath, hypnotized. Sasuke pulled himself up and bid you back to sitting up straight. He pulled you up towards him, both of your fronts grazing one another. You looked down at his member, still half swollen and dripping with his seed. You felt the warmth of that same liquid melting out of you. You took his face in your hand, giving him a light and meek kiss on his lips and forehead. He returned the favor. You both turned to Itachi, who was now positioned behind you in full thrill. </p>
<p>He sat there, breathless and hungry, stroking himself vigorously at the site of his lover being fully had by his brother. You could tell he was viciously close to orgasm himself. Sasuke took your cheeks and thighs in hand, and spread them far, exposing his thick, prodigious cum oozing out of your insides. “Its so much...” You whined, looking in heat at Itachi. “It is....” Sasuke stared darkly at his brother. Itachi could not take it anymore. His countenance became quickened and desperate as his breaths became restricted. He took both hands around his cock, rocking them greedily around his member in an effort to orgasm. “Please...please....” He moaned. You tightened your core and poked your bottom out to reveal more of Sasuke's gushings. “Oh god....Oh my god.” Itachi took in the view hungrily, warping himself in the thrill. His stroking, once methodical, was beginning to fall apart. His face remained tensioned, and his eyes watered at what he was witnessing. “Please...” He uttered in his pulls. “Cum for us Itachi...” Sasuke soothed, his hands still grabbing and rubbing at your cheeks and bottom, “Its the least you could do...” He purred in a sadistic tone. Itachi’s watery eyes squeezed out a single tear as one final strained sigh left his mouth. His stroking continued until from his tip a thick, white glob spilled forth. </p>
<p>As his stroking on continued it spilled forth onto his fingers and hand. Another round of cum shot from his shaft and onto his belly, pulsating in waves. His breath was heaving at the sight, and very quickly cum was pooling on his belly and dripping down his shaft and inner thigh. One wry shot went as far as his lower face, and it dripped down over his mouth and chin onto his chest. He sighed heavily in release, closing his eyes in waves of pleasure. You could feel Sasuke's cum leaking down your thighs helplessly. All of you sat in the afterglow in the reddened room. You climbed down to your hands and knees to meet Itachi as his climax concurred, taking him in your arms and kissing him passionately. “Thank you...” He said tenderly, “I always wanted this...” You heard Sasuke walk out of the room, the sink ran for a minute, then he returned with hot, wet rags. You sat laying on your belly, in embrace of Itachi, who was laying on his back. He dutifully wiped up your thighs with one rag, then kept it pressed against your opening. He tossed Itachi the other, who quickly wiped his face, belly and loins. You all sat breathless, and you began trading kisses with Itachi in a light, playful tone. “Where are you going, Sasuke?” Beckoned Itachi, who noticed his brother gathering his shirt from the floor, “Well, first a shower,...The home.” He looked at a wall in the room, feigning eye contact. </p>
<p>“I see...” Itachi resolved, a little disappointed. Sasuke, with his back turned, lingered in the doorway for a moment. “This was fun. We should do it again.” He turned to face you two before leaving, “Ill see you around, y/n.” He gave a warm, playful smile, then left out of the room. Itachi gave a chuckled, “I did this to him...” He looked at you, biting his lip, “I'm sorry my love.” “Well...He did this to me.” You smiled back, tapping lightly on your bottom. This prompted another chuckle from him, “And you loved it...Its only fair.” He gave you another light kiss, “Maybe next time he’ll be more polite, but I cannot make promises.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>